As rosas não falam
by Larme Delamort
Summary: “Essas rosas não são você. Essas rosas são só o que me restou de você.” [Oneshot], [Yaoi], MdM x Afrodite


_**Disclaimer:**_ _É lógico que Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, e todos sabem disso. Não quero ganhar nenhum dinheiro com essa fic, não se preocupem. Não precisam pagar, é só ler. P_

_**Sumário: **"Essas rosas não são você. Essas rosas são só o que me restou de você." (One-shot), (Shounen-Ai), MdM x Afrodite_

* * *

**As Rosas Não Falam**

_As rosas não falam (Música de Cartola)_

_Bate outra vez com esperança o meu coração  
__Pois já vai terminando o verão enfim  
__Volto ao jardim com a certeza que devo chorar  
__Pois bem sei que não queres voltar para mim_

_Queixo-me às rosas, ah, que bobagem  
__As rosas não falam  
__Simplesmente as rosas exalam  
__O perfume que roubam de ti, ah_

_Devias vir para ver os meus olhos tristonhos  
__E quem sabe chorar faz meus sonhos por fim_

* * *

Máscara da Morte caminhava a passos lentos, subindo as primeiras escadas das Doze Casas do Santuário. O Sol começava a atingir o horizonte, colorindo de tons de laranja parte do azul do céu. Mais uma tarde de treinamento árduo chegava ao fim, deixando seu corpo e mente cansados. Há 4 anos os cavaleiros não entravam em uma batalha, mas ninguém parava de treinar; não queriam ficar enferrujados. 

Como sempre, o cavaleiro de Câncer não se mostrava nada amigável. Quem o encarasse agora, temeria aproximar-se; seu rosto expressava perigo, sua aura emanava ódio. Porém, por trás da aparência agressiva, Máscara da Morte escondia uma alma fragilizada pela dor, dominada pela tristeza.

A casa de Áries já se aproximava. Máscara da Morte, no entanto, não estava completamente ciente disto. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, relembrando os acontecimentos do ano anterior. Há 1 ano sua vida desmoronara; por 1 ano, a solidão o assombrara mais do que nunca. E não fora ninguém, que não ele, o culpado.

Seu coração pesava no peito, sentindo falta do amor que o habitava. Não que ainda não amasse, mas já não era amado. Apesar de, antigamente, ser considerado mulherengo, Máscara da Morte nunca tivera um relacionamento sério e sempre se sentira solitário. Mas tudo isso mudara quando se apaixonara por Afrodite. Este desacostumara seu coração a sentir solidão e desamparo e o preenchera com amor.

Câncer suspirou angustiado. Agora, por causa de suas atitudes movidas a ciúme irracional, jogara sua alma de volta no gelo, partindo-a em milhares de fragmentos, que ansiavam por ter de volta a paz que somente uma vez conheceram.

Quando se deu conta, Máscara da Morte já estava saindo da casa de Gêmeos e subindo a escadaria para a sua própria. Assim que chegou, Câncer foi direto para a banheira, a fim de se livrar da sujeira, suor e cansaço. Já dentro d'água, encostou-se na borda da banheira e tentou livrar sua mente da confusão de seus sentimentos e dos acontecimentos passados. Mas seus esforços pareciam ter um efeito reverso. As lembranças foram ficando cada vez mais fortes em sua cabeça. Lembrou-se nitidamente da última vez que falara com Afrodite antes que este partisse.

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

_A casa de Peixes estava estranhamente quieta e silenciosa, aparentando estar vazia. Mas Máscara da Morte, após procurar por todo o santuário, pedindo informações a torto e a direito, tinha certeza de que Afrodite estava ali._

_- Afrodite! – Máscara da Morte chamou, passando pela porta. Esperou alguns segundos e, não obtendo resposta, começou a procurá-lo por toda a casa. Propositalmente, deixou o quarto por último, com um estranho e ruim pressentimento._

_Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Só agora sentia realmente que estava a ponto de perder sua felicidade. Afrodite estava guardando algumas últimas peças de roupa dentro de uma mala, colocada em cima da cama. No chão, havia outras duas. Ele pareceu não se dar conta da nova presença no quarto e continuou a guardar seus pertences._

_Máscara da Morte não queria acreditar que era verdade. Por alguns instantes, ficou paralisado, apenas observando os movimentos de Afrodite. Somente quando, num relance, reparou nas lágrimas que corriam pela face pálida, ele recuperou-se do choque e perguntou, numa voz tímida:_

_- Amor... Por que isso?_

_Afrodite estava, lentamente, reunindo alguns pequenos objetos de cima de seu criado-mudo e, cuidadosamente, colocando-os dentro da mala. Assim que terminou, fechou-a e deixou no chão, junto com as outras; cruzou os braços sobre o peito e virou-se para encarar Máscara da Morte._

_- Você tem certeza que não sabe por quê? – a voz de Peixes saiu soou entre sarcástica e magoada._

* * *

Máscara da Morte sacudiu a cabeça fortemente, forçando-se a esquecer aqueles momentos; sentiu seus olhos arderem e, só então, percebeu que estivera chorando. Esfregou os olhos furiosamente para apagar as lágrimas e memórias, mas logo se rendeu. Encostou-se novamente na banheira, derrotado. Não havia como esquecer se Afrodite habitava seus pensamentos e sonhos, dia após dia, noite após noite. Não havia mais jeito porque aquele cavaleiro, com os mais fascinantes olhos azuis, já era uma parte de si. 

A água, antes quente, agora lhe dava calafrios. Quanto tempo estivera ali? Levantou-se rapidamente e puxou a toalha, enrolando-se nela, enquanto dirigia-se ao quarto. Vestiu-se em uma roupa quente e confortável; estivera na água fria por tempo demais. Procurou um relógio para saber exatamente as horas. "19:45... Como o tempo passa rápido..." pensou, caminhando para a cozinha.

Diariamente, ele saía do banho por volta de sete horas; então, ia pra cozinha preparar seu jantar, que costumava ser algum prato complicado, para tomar-lhe tempo. Por volta de nove horas, sentava-se em frente à TV, comendo sua refeição e, às 10, deitava-se, para, infalivelmente, acordar às seis e treinar o dia inteiro.

Sentou-se à pequena mesa redonda da cozinha. Assim que escolheu o prato do dia, de um enorme livro de receitas, Máscara da Morte sentiu-se subitamente cansado daquela rotina. Extremamente cansado. Sabia que esse era seu meio de escapar da angústia e da tristeza, que rapidamente poderiam transformar-se em depressão.

Porém, não podia continuar fugindo pelo resto da vida; em algum momento, teria que decidir: ou lutava até dissipá-las, ou entregava-se a elas de uma vez. Balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se estúpido. Não podia entregar-se, nunca. Ele era um cavaleiro, um guerreiro; render-se não era algo que faria, em são consciência. "Hn", disse a si mesmo, irônico, "não posso garantir que minha consciência ainda esteja sã...".

Suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se perdido, sem saber o que fazer e querendo, mais que nunca, estar perto de Afrodite. Sentir seus beijos, seus braços em volta de si, suas voz doce sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido, sentir seu doce cheiro de rosas... De repente, levantou-se da cadeira; tão bruscamente, que a derrubou. Permaneceu parado por alguns segundos para, logo em seguida, sair apressado pra fora de sua casa. Não agüentava mais ficar longe de Afrodite e só havia um lugar onde poderia sentir-se mais perto dele.

Já estava chegando na casa de Leão. Escondera seu cosmo, não só para não incomodar ninguém enquanto passava pelas casas como também para que ninguém o incomodasse com perguntas indiscretas. Seus passos eram um tanto apressados; ansiava por estar perto das mais fortes lembranças que possuía de seu amado.

Seus pensamentos voavam longe, para a feliz época em que ele e Afrodite estavam juntos; seus passeios de barco, suas festinhas particulares, os filmes que assistiram juntos, enrolados num edredom, os beijos, abraços, carinhos, cafunés... Todas as pequenas lembranças e detalhes que, juntos, compunham uma bela e harmônica canção de amor.

Quando reparou à sua volta, percebeu que já se encontrava na escadaria para a casa de Aquário. Espantou-se. "Como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos distraídos..." Continuando a subir e refletir, Máscara da Morte entendeu que era por isso que andara treinando tanto desde que Afrodite o abandonara. Queria distrair-se; ou somente passar por cada dia, sem ter que realmente viver. Era doloroso demais lembrar que expulsara a vida de seu coração.

Finalmente, atingiu seu destino. Seus olhos, transbordados de tristeza, apreciavam cada detalhe da fachada externa da Casa de Peixes. Suspirou fundo antes de entrar. Seus olhos marejaram ao inalar o suave perfume que impregnava o ar. Virou-se para a direita e dirigiu-se à uma porta dupla, de carvalho, com uma enorme rosa entalhada. Virou a maçaneta e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu um pouco de paz, ao atravessar a passagem.

O cheiro que inalou era tão forte e doce que inebriou seus sentidos e pensamentos, deixando-o estático. Passado uns minutos, Máscara da Morte recuperou-se do transe e adentrou mais o jardim. Máscara da Morte procurou pelo regador e foi até à torneira enchê-lo. Regou a roseira mais próxima, de rosas brancas. Encheu mais uma vez o recipiente e continuou a regar o extenso jardim, até que a terra estivesse suficientemente úmida e cada pétala de cada rosa refletisse a Lua através de gotas de água. Cuidar daquelas rosas com tanto amor quanto dedicaria a Afrodite era, de certa forma, reconfortante.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, encantado com o brilho que cada uma possuía agora. Como o brilho do claro e sedoso azul dos cabelos de Afrodite. Cada rosa com uma cor tão intensa como a cor da pele de Afrodite quando se sentava no jardim para apreciar o pôr-do-sol. Cada roseira com um porte alto e elegante, como o próprio Afrodite.

Virou-se para uma roseira vermelha em particular. Inebriado com o perfume, aproximou-se.

- Ah, Afrodite, por que não aceitou minhas desculpas? Por que não me deixou provar que realmente o amo?

Quando se deu conta de seu ato, percebeu que estava sendo tolo. "Essas rosas não são você". Tocou uma delas, a mais vermelha. "Elas podem ter a mesma textura suave da sua pele, o mesmo cheiro doce dos seus cabelos, mas não são você." Olhou à sua volta, com um ar desolado, solitário, rodeado por rosas. "Essas rosas são só o que me restou de você".

Caminhou por entre as flores de cores vivas até encontrar um pequeno banco. Um banco com uma visão perfeita para o horizonte, onde o sol se punha. Sentando-se, começou a lembrar-se de todas as vezes que ali estivera, abraçado a Afrodite, compartilhando a tocante visão do pôr-do-sol, ou apreciando o brilho intenso das estrelas, quando a Lua erguia-se no céu.

Seus pensamentos tanto vagaram que chegaram, inevitavelmente, à cena que remoía várias e várias vezes durante cada dia que vivera desde a partida de Afrodite.

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

_Quase chegando à casa de Aquário, Câncer deixava um leve sorriso brincar em seu rosto, deliciando-se com o fato de estar noivo de Afrodite e, mais ainda, com a empolgação do mesmo com os preparativos do casamento._

_Passou por Kamus enquanto atravessava a casa e cumprimentou-o com um sonoro "Bom dia!". Antigamente, ele simplesmente passaria reto por seu companheiro de armadura, resmungando qualquer coisa quando de bom humor. Há quase dois anos, no entanto, os cavaleiros já haviam se acostumados ao novo e melhorado cavaleiro de Câncer; novo, melhorado e apaixonado._

_Já alcançava o começo da escadaria de Peixes, mas parou de repente, intrigado com a cena que vira. Por instinto, escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e ficou observando. Seu noivo conversava animadamente com um homem que Máscara da Morte nunca vira antes. Até ali, tudo bem. Ele era um pouco ciumento, sim, mas não a ponto de implicar com qualquer homem com quem Afrodite conversava. Provavelmente, discutiam sobre um detalhe qualquer do casamento, que seria dali a dois meses. No entanto, por mais que acreditasse nisso, Câncer tinha um certo pressentimento ruim, um receio. Apenas aguardaria até que o homem fosse embora, comentaria com Afrodite que o vira saindo e ele lhe diria quem era e sobre o que falavam._

_A vida, porém, tem seu próprio destino._

_O desconhecido finalmente fora embora, mas não sem antes se despedir de Afrodite. Com um selinho._

* * *

Sem que percebesse, seu rosto já estava novamente coberto por lágrimas. Dessa vez, não tentou lutar; entregou-se a um choro desesperado, descarregando toda a tristeza acumulada e reprimida por um ano. Não havia mais jeito, sabia. Afrodite partira magoado, arrasado. E com razão. Não havia um só dia em que Câncer não se arrependia do que fizera. 

Depois de ter visto aquela cena, Máscara da Morte perdeu a cabeça. Saiu andando furioso até Afrodite e, antes que este pudesse falar algo, socou-o com toda a força e, sem deixar chance para reação, continuou batendo. Após uns instantes de choque, o cavaleiro de Peixes reagiu e lançou Câncer escada abaixo, até a casa de Aquário. E, como se não bastasse, Máscara da Morte, ainda furioso, disse coisas horríveis a Afrodite: chamou-o de hipócrita, traidor; acusou-o de oferecer-se para todos, de não se importar com os sentimentos de ninguém; jogou na cara dele todos os erros passados; culpou-o por todas as pequenas e não tão pequenas brigas que tiveram.

Nunca ninguém vira um olhar tão magoado naqueles belos olhos azuis-piscina. Por quase uma semana, Afrodite ficou trancado em sua casa, e ninguém o viu. Máscara da Morte, orgulhoso, recusava-se a ir procurá-lo, ainda com raiva e sentindo-se traído.

Mas a culpa e o arrependimento vieram de repente, como uma pesada pedra sobre sua cabeça, quando Kamus forçou-o a escutar a explicação para aquela situação. Quando acabou de ouvir, Câncer sentia-se o mais imundo verme do reino de Hades. Não havia maneiras de expressar o quão profundos eram seu arrependimento e sua culpa.

O homem com quem Afrodite estivera conversando era um de seus irmãos. O cavaleiro de Peixes estivera encontrando-se secretamente com ele porque estava preparando uma surpresa para Máscara da Morte para o dia do casamento. A única outra pessoa que sabia era Kamus, o amigo em que Afrodite mais confiava. E, de acordo com o cavaleiro de Aquário, desde pequeno Afrodite sempre tivera uma relação muito próxima e carinhosa com seus dois irmãos mais velhos, e eles eram acostumados a cumprimentar-se daquela forma. Um detalhe que já era tão normal e comum na vida de Afrodite que ele esquecera-se de comentar.

Câncer sabia que suas chances de ser perdoado eram quase negativas, mas nem ele nem ninguém esperava por aquilo. Afrodite anunciou que estava indo embora. Abandonaria sua armadura. Voltaria para a casa de sua família, na Suíça, e lá ficaria por tempo indeterminado.

Todos estavam chocados, esperando que Afrodite mudasse de idéia. Mas ele partiu. Alguns meses depois, muitos ainda esperavam que ele voltasse. Mas um ano passou e Afrodite não voltou. Ninguém mais tinha esperanças de ver o ex-cavaleiro de Peixes novamente.

Mas foi só quando percebeu que Afrodite não voltaria nunca mais que Máscara da Morte entendeu o quanto havia magoado a pessoa que mais amava. Entendeu a verdadeira extensão de seu erro. Irreparável, imperdoável.

Sentado, olhando as estrelas e relembrando o passado, Máscara da Morte tentava não sentir de uma vez só toda a angústia de saber que nunca mais Afrodite estaria do seu lado. Tentava não sentir todo o peso de sua culpa, de seu erro. Tentava não sentir o vazio que se espalhara. O vento que soprava parecia hostil, dava-lhe calafrios, como se o fantasma de seu erro pairasse à sua volta, o tempo inteiro. Olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor.

Sim, aquelas rosas eram tudo o que lhe restara de Afrodite.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, mais uma fic publicada. Essa aí já faz quase dois anos que eu comecei e só hoje consegui terminar o.o Isso é o que eu chamo de bloqueio xD Percebi que meu estilo mudou um pouco de lá pra cá, então talvez essa fic pareça um pouco... não sei. Só espero que gostem. 

**PS: **O site não gosta de mim T.T, ele não deixa eu colocar parágrafo, chaves ou carinhas felizes. snif


End file.
